SECOND CHANCE
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: MARCUS FLINT IS A DEATH EATER, BUT WHEN THE DARK LORD FALLS HIS LIFE TAKES A TURN FOR THE WORST AND MAYBE THE BEST.


Second Chance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them. Natalia and Haley are my characters and the plot is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. The song Second Chance is by Shinedown. It is from their album The Sound of Madness. I do not own the song.

Author's Note: this is a sequel to Alone. I wrote it a long time ago. Alone never got past the rough draft stage and it probably never will. However, this story should be easy to follow without reading Alone. This is unedited and hasn't been looked at for over a year.

Time period: The time period for this is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and the following year and half later.

Gene: Drama, Angst, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 2009

Natalia Woods ran through the streets of Muggle London. In her right hand, she had a wrinkled sheet of paper. She kept looking behind her. She didn't want anyone from Knockturn Alley to follow her.

She turned the corner into a long, dark alley and jetted down it. She stopped at an ancient wooden building. The building itself looked like it was about ready to cave in. She looked up at the tall wooden door.

"This is it," Natalia breathed. "It really does exist."

Once again, she looked around. After making sure that no one was in sight, she knocked on the door. She stepped back and waited.

After several minutes had passed the door opened.

"This is it," she muttered. "There's no second chance."

And she stepped inside, leaving Muggle London behind.

Twenty-one year old Marcus Flint stared out the window of his Falmouth, England mansion. It always it was pouring down the rain. He sighed. He hadn't been properly dry since Quidditch season started exactly one month ago today.

Downstairs he could hear his sixteen-year-old sister, Haley, banging around. She was probably looking for something to eat. They never seemed to have any food in the house. Probably because no one was ever home to eat it.

Today was the anniversary of their parents' murders. Exactly sixteen years ago, Lord Voldemort killed today Marcus and Haley's parents. And their lives changed for the worst.

He looked away from the window. Now he was working for the very wizard that had killed his parents. He knew that his parents were probably turning in their graves. If his dad were still alive, he probably would have killed Marcus.

He smiled. He didn't remember much about his mum and dad. He remembered that they were nice to him, but they weren't around much. He had been born in the middle of the First Dark War and his parents were Aurrors. They spent most of their time chasing Death Eaters. Therefore, he and Haley were shipped off to various nannies and fancy Catholic (the family was Catholic) schools.

Then one night they didn't come home. And five-year-old Marcus found out that they never were going to come home.

Marcus and Haley were thrown into foster care. They never stayed in one place for very long. When Marcus was entering his teen years, he started to get into trouble. He got into trouble with the law a few times.

Both had very good lives at Hogwarts. Haley was a straight "O" student and a good Quidditch player. She was the first female to be Slytherin Quidditch captain and was the first female to make the team in fifty years. She was also a prefect. Marcus made the Slytherin Quidditch team in his second year. He became captain in his fourth year. He never was a very good student but he got through his exams all right. He spent too much time in detention to be a prefect. At seventeen, he was sighed on to play Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons. It was the end of his seventh year and he needed a career, so he seized the chance. It had been four years since that.

Marcus looked down at the Dark Mark that was burned into his skin. He was surprised that is hadn't burned today. Nothing must be happening today. This was a good thing. Maybe now he could catch up on some sleep.  
Natalia stared down the hall. If it hadn't been for Marcus, she probably wouldn't be here. She had to get his name off the wanted list. It was something that she had to do.

Why, she was doing this she really didn't know the answer. It was just something you do when you love someone.

But he was in love with someone else. No matter what Natalia wasn't going to let him fall.

Haley flipped through the post that had just arrived. Some bills needed to be paid.

"Marcus's job," she happily said. She was glad that she didn't have to take care of that stuff.

She reached into the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She grinned as she enjoyed one that tasted like cotton candy. Yesterday Marcus had gotten one that tasted like rotten eggs. She smiled as she remembered how he had sworn and ran out of the kitchen gagging.

Haley flipped to another letter. This letter wasn't sealed. In fact, it wasn't even rolled up. It was just a letter. She looked at the messy handwriting. Did she dare read it?

Oh, yes she dared. And read.

Marcus,

Beware. Your life is in danger.

That was nice. It's wasn't everyday someone threatened their lives.

Natalia looked up at Marcus's mansion. It was twilight and the mansion gleaned in the setting sun. She walked up onto the porch and entered the mansion. She walked up the stairs and the familiar way to Marcus's study. She opened the study door.

"Marcus," she said as she entered.

He was standing in front of the window watching the sunset. He looked over his shoulder when she said his name. He looked older since she had last seen him. He was paler than usual and had lost weight. His beautiful brown eyes didn't shine as they used to. They had dark circles underneath of them. He looked just plain worn out.

"What?" he asked.

Natalia walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I just wanted to see you." She kissed him lips.

Marcus briefly kissed her back. "Now why are you here?"

Natalia looked at him and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Marcus kissed the top of her head. "_Sure_ you did. Now what do you really want?"

She looked him in the eye. "I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you go to jail."

"Natalia, the Dark Lord controls the Ministry and most of the world," Marcus told her.

He walked over to the window and she followed him. It was raining again. "Do you really believe that the Dark Lord will be in power for much longer?"

Marcus put his hands on the window seal. "No."

"So, you believe that the Dark Lord's days are numbered?"

The couple stared out the window. "Yes, I do. And when that day comes, I'm in trouble."

"Are you afraid?"

Marcus didn't answer her.

**Six Weeks Later **

Marcus threw the paper down. The Dark Lord was making stupid mistakes again. He was wasting his time chasing a boy who had disappeared off the face of the earth. Harry Potter could be anywhere. He'll make a mistake sometime and then they'll have him.

He wished that he hadn't sent Haley back to Hogwarts. He didn't have anyone to talk to except for Natalia and all she wanted to do was kiss and sleep with him to death.

He sighed. He liked Natalia but he still loved Katie Bell. Even if he asked, she probably wouldn't go back out with him again. He had blown it. But he wanted her back.

He looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm. Sometimes he wished that it would just disappear. He didn't like being a Death Eater anymore. He wanted out but the only way out would be a long, painful death. It wasn't really worth it.

The Dark Lord's days were numbered. He knew that there was a cell in Azkaban with his name on it. His sentence wasn't going to be a pretty one. If the Dark Lord fell, Marcus would spend the rest of his days in jail.

It was to late for a second chance. He wasn't going to run away from it. He would be a man and take it, no matter how bad it got.

He went downstairs and hunted for something to eat. He didn't know where the house elves were and he didn't feel like hunting for them. He would deal with them later. He found some eggs and turned on the stove. A few minutes later the smell of frying eggs filled the kitchen. He didn't know much about cooking but he knew enough to get by.

He eat his eggs and glanced up at the clock. In a few minutes, Natalia would probably be over.

Oh, joy. He didn't know why he just didn't dump her. The only reason he kept her around was so that he would have someone to talk to and to make out with.

As he was thinking about her, she walked into the room. She took one look at him. "Are you sick?"

"Why?" He looked at her.

Natalia was a very pretty girl. She had long black hair that almost reached her waist. Usually it had blue highlights in it but she had changed them to red. Her skin was just about as pale as Marcus's (both of them had albino blood in them). She had beautiful almond eyes. She was Asian so she looked exotic. She was one of those girls who made anything look good. She was twenty-three years old. She was tall for a girl: six feet. However, she probably didn't weigh more than one hundred and ten pounds.

"You're cooking."

Marcus laughed and noticed that she was taking in his looks.

Marcus stood at six foot four inches. He was muscular but on the slim side. He had black hair that had a little wave in it if he let it grow. He had soft, chocolate brown eyes. His hands were as tough as leather from years of playing Quidditch. He had a scar on his right arm from where he broke it in his seventh year. His body bore the marks of many Quidditch injuries. His teeth used to be uneven but he had gotten them fixed in the summer before his seventh year. Overall, he didn't look that bad as far as looks went.

"So?"

"You never cook." Natalia came over and sat on his lap. "Are you that bored?"

"No, I was hungry."

"How's Quidditch going?"

Marcus shrugged. "It's alright."

She stood up. "At least you haven't got hurt yet."

"I hope I don't but I probably will."

Natalia touched Marcus's face. "Don't say that."

If only getting hurt in Quidditch was the least of his worries. He was afraid right now. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He wished that his dad was around to knock some sense into him.

That night Marcus couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. He wasn't dreaming; it was a restless sleep. He was tossing and turning. Finally, just after midnight he gave up. He sat up and turned on the light.

Sleep was hopeless tonight.

**Two Months Later **

Marcus looked down the streets of Hogsmeade. He was bored out of his mind. Guard duty was so stupid. He thought that the Dark Lord actually believed that Harry Potter was going to show up in the tiny village. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord had put Marcus in charge of this and he had to do it. In a year the only disburdens had been at cat or a drunk wondering home. He always made Malfoy check these things.

He sighed. Adrian Pucey looked at him. "What?" Adrian snapped.

Marcus looked at the nineteen year old. He had known Adrian for years. They had been best friends for fourteen years. "Nothing."

"Wish you were there too?" Adrian said pointing to Three Broomsticks pub.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'd rather be home in bed."

"Same here. At least you've got Natalia."

Marcus banged his hand against the brick wall they was sitting against. "Yeah."

Adrian looked at Marcus. "Don't you like Natalia?" He had a look of disbelief on his face. "Dude, Natalia's a babe!"

"She's alright, I guess."

"You guess!"

Marcus stood up. "Katie was easier to get along with."

"But she was like four years younger than you and Natalia's what two years older."

"Katie was only two and half years younger than me."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "But still. I'd rather have Natalia."

Marcus started walking down the street. Just as he was turning the corner, he saw a dementor swooped down in something. However, there was nothing there.

The dementor had come down on nothing. Marcus knew that dementors didn't attack with any reason. Something was there.

Someone was under an Invisible Cloak. Someone was sneaking around Hogsmeade.

"Why did it do that?" Adrian inquired from behind Marcus.

"Shut up!" Marcus commended. He looked again at the place where the dementor had attacked and in its place was a patronus.

The patronus was a sliver stag. In addition, Marcus knew perfectly well how it belonged to.

"Get the rest of the guys!" Marcus commended Adrian.

Adrian nodded at once and ran back down the street that they had just come out of. It was show time.

**Six hours later **

Harry Potter was alive and the Dark Lord was dead. Marcus feared for his own life. His days as a free man were numbered.

Haley was home now. The night after the battle for Hogwarts, she had come home.

Marcus had suffered mirror injuries from the battle. Haley had tried to treat him but he wouldn't let her. He had two broken ribs, an ugly bruise on his back, many cuts (some of them were deep), and his right arm was severely hurt. He tried not to show the pain when she wasn't looking. Even though it hurt.

He tried to go though his normal routine but he was terrified. The Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix was rounding up Death Eaters and sending them to prison. His parents had been in the Order and this was their friends after him.

In addition, to make things worse the Malfoys had betrayed the Death Eaters at the battle. For all Marcus knew they were probably having a nice cup of tea while and discussing the names of the Death Eaters with the Order. That was something the Malfoys would do.

Marcus took a drink of butterbeer and stared out the window at another dark and cold afternoon. Behind him, an old house elf named Minnie was tiding up the study.

"How long do you think I have?" Marcus asked in a dark voice.

Minnie looked up. "Pardon?"

"How long do you think I have until they come for me?"

Minnie walked over to him and put her tiny hand on his arm. "You don't seem to have a lot of faith in your friends."

Marcus smiled. He liked Minnie more than the rest of the house elves. If any of the other house elves had spoke to him, he probably would have thrown them down the stairs and screamed at them as they flew though the air. In the past year, he had gotten worse with his servants. The only one he tolerated was Minnie.

"They're not my friend," Marcus said as he poured another glass of butterbeer. Before he could take a drink, Minnie took it away from him.

"I think you've had enough of that," she said as she threw it out the window.

He looked out the window. He was feeling a tipsy. "I guess you're right."

"But do you not consider the other Death Eaters as friends?"

Marcus thought of all the times Bellatrix had tortured him. She used the Cruciatus Curse on him many times. She usually did it until he passed out or begged her to stop. She loved to make his life miserable. However, she was dead now; so she wasn't a problem. And she was never his friend.

"No."

"What about Adrian?"

"You know the answer." Marcus sighed. "He was arrested yesterday. The Ministry is probably having him tortured as we speak."

"Poor Derrick."

Derrick was a friend of Marcus and Adrian. He was an Aurror and was probably involved in rounding up the Death Eaters.

"It's his problem."

Natalia stared down the streets of Knockturn Alley. Business at her shop was slow. In fact, every since the Dark Lord had been killed her shop had been slow.

She flipped through _Witch Weekly _magazine. None of the ads caught her eye. She was bored. She wanted something to do.

Just as she was about ready to close to magazine when a tall man shoved a piece of paper under her nose. It was a list of the Death Eaters. She looked up at the man.

"Have you seen any of these people?" the man asked gruffly.

Natalia looked up at him. "No," she said in her sweetest voice.

The man nodded and walked out of her shop. When he was out the door, Natalia locked it and closed up her shop.

**Two Days Later, Midnight **

Marcus had just drifted off to sleep. It was a rare hot night and his bedroom was stuffy. He sighed in his sleep.

Half an hour later he got up to open a window. Just as he was turning to go back to bed, he heard something crash to the floor. He was sure that it wasn't a house elf. He listened again and heard another crash. This time it sounded like it was one of the paintings on the walls of the stairs. Someone was in the house.

He knew that the move he was about to make was probably the stupidest move he could ever make. He reached for his wand, which was lying on the table next to his bed, walked over to the door, and stuck his head into the hallway. Haley's room was right across the hall. Once the coast was clear, he crept over to Haley's room.

Marcus looked down at his sister's sleeping form. She was stirring and within a few minutes, she was awake. The moment he saw her eyes open, Marcus clamped his hand over her month so that she wouldn't say anything. After a few minutes, he took his hand off her mouth.

"Marcus, what the heck?" Haley snapped.

"Do you promise to do what I tell you to do?" Marcus said in a harsh whisper.

Haley nodded.

He kicked the rug at the foot of her bed back and pulled open a trapdoor. A secret staircase went between the walls of the house. It came out in the woods behind the house.

"Go down here and stay there until dawn," Marcus commended her.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but do as I tell you to."

Marcus hugged her then shoved her down the door. Haley touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. She had tears in her eyes.

"Be careful," she said as he closed the door.

He looked at the place where his sister had just been. It was now time for him to face his own destiny.

The bedroom door flew open and a dozen Aurrors jumped on him. They wrestled him to the ground and put him in chains.

It was all over. He was done.

Marcus stared at the dungeon wall. He was chained against a wall. His arms were raised above him. He was bare was the waist up. There were a dozen or so other men in this situation.

He banged his head against the wall. Last night the Ministry had taken away all of his belongings that he had with him. He wasn't worried about anything expect for one: his wand. He'd kill to have it back.

Marcus watched as four Aurrors push in a man and put him back up against the wall. He knew what was coming next. The Aurrors walked over to him and unchained him.

He landed on the floor with a crash. One of the Aurrors kicked him in the stomach. It hurt and he cursed.

"On your feet, boy," the Aurror commended.

Marcus wanted to say something but he didn't dare. He got on his feet, allowed them to put him in chains, and shove him out the room.

He was shoved in front on a tub on water. Derrick walked over into the room and stood behind Marcus. Both of them stared at each other.

A middle age Aurror stood in front of Marcus. "Now, all you have to do is answer our questions and you won't get hurt. Failure to do so, you will get hurt. Understand?"

Marcus didn't move. He _really _didn't want to do this.

"Name?" the Aurror demanded.

Before Marcus could answer, he was under water.

Two hours later Marcus was back against the wall. He couldn't catch his breath. Water filled his lungs. It took all he had in him to cough it up. However, he had somehow kept his mouth shut and didn't tell the Aurrors everything. But he had paid dearly for it.

And he would have to go though it again tomorrow. That was the bad part. The good thing was he would be sentenced in a few days.

Haley sat on her bed. She held a stuffed bear close to her. She didn't know what to do. She was seventeen and able to use magic. However, she wasn't done with school. She still had another year to go at Hogwarts.

She figured that Marcus was going to be locked up for awhile, maybe forever. He was in deep trouble.

Haley looked out the window. It was a sunny, cloudless day. The birds were singing. It was a picture perfect day. But she didn't feel picture perfect. Marcus was all she had in this world. He was her only family.

And he was gone.

Natalia tugged through Diagon Alley. Everything was so bright and happy. Everyone was glad that the Dark Lord was dead. She hated it.

She wanted to get back to Knockturn Alley, where she belonged. She pushed people out of her way. She just smiled when they cursed at her.

"Fools, don't even know they're ripping people apart!" she hissed under her breath.

Many Death Eaters families were being torn apart. Wounds were opening and probably never would be healed. It was never about how bad the Death Eaters got hurt. Oh, no it was only if the other side got hurt. They thought nothing of killing or injuring a Death Eater who was doing nothing but walking down the street. But if a Death Eater did that, it was a big deal.

Yeah, the Death Eaters were always the bad people.  
Marcus felt like he had been slapped across the face. Well, he had been slapped an hour ago. But this wasn't from that. He had just been sentenced to ten or more years in Azkaban. He was going to the dementors. They would be coming for him in a few minutes.

He looked at the prison robes he was wearing and heard the door open. He looked up as two dementors came down on him.

Marcus let out a cry of pain as he was thrown into an Azkaban prison cell. He landed face down. When he landed, he heard something in his side crack. It was a rib.

Cursing he stood up slowly and found himself looking into total darkness. So, this was the famous Azkaban prison and he was stuck in it. He could feel everything that ever made him happy leaving him. Leaving him in total darkness.

**One Year Later **

Marcus was so sick of jail. He wanted out so badly. For the past year, all he had been able to think about was all of the bad things that had happened to him. All he had felt so far was a lot of pain.

He looked out his cell door. He could see the dementors gliding down the walkway. When they pasted him, he felt every bit of happiness leave him again. He leaned against the stonewall of his cell. He felt sick.

Marcus was covered in filth. He hadn't been groomed precisely in over a year. Due to near starvation, he had lost a lot of weight; he was almost a pile of bones.

Brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, he looked back out of his cell. About halfway down the cellblock he saw someone walking. He rolled his eyes. "Just great," he muttered. "Another Ministry inspection."

The person stopped in front of Marcus's cell. He light is wand. Marcus recognized him. He was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. "Eh, Marcus? Marcus Flint?"

Marcus looked up at Kingsley but didn't say anything.

"Can you talk?"

Marcus pretended as if he couldn't hear him.

"Marcus?"

Was this guy ever going to give up?

"Marcus, can you speak?"

Couldn't he take a hint?

"Marcus?" Kingsley was getting a little worried. "Can you speak?"

Marcus had had enough. He had to answer. "What?"

Kingsley looked down at the twenty-two year old. "I'm here to get you out."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"You've got to help us."

"With what?"

"Where ever we need you."

Marcus looked up at the locked door and nodded. With that nod, Kingsley unlocked the door and led him out of the prison.

For good.  
Mr. Weasley flipped through today's Daily Prophet.

"Why do we have to take him?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Because he's Brad and Jasmine's son," Mr. Weasley told her. "He needs a place to stay. And, besides, Kingsley asked us to."

Mrs. Weasley began to clear the table. "What difference does that make?"

"Brad and Jasmine were once in the Order and would do the same thing if it was one of our boys."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-two."

Mr. Weasley stood up. "I must go to work." He kissed his wife goodbye. "If he comes, send me an owl."

Mrs. Weasley watched her husband disappear and went back to her work.

She knew they were taking in this former Death Eater to help him get his life back, to get him on the right path. So far, this young man had done a good job of screwing up his life. And the lives of many other people."

Did he really deserve a second chance?  
Marcus looked up at the Burrow. He really didn't know what to think of it. It looked like it was ready to fall over in any minute.

He looked at Kingsley, who was coming up the path. "Is this the right place?"

Kingsley looked puzzled. "Why?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking."

He wondered when he would get his wand and other belongings back, but didn't dare ask. He knew that he was pushing his limits with Kingsley. It was because of Kingsley that he hadn't gone to jail two years ago.

Two years ago, Kingsley had caught Marcus attacking a Muggle.

_**He had pinned Marcus down and was about ready to curse him when his mask slipped off. Kingsley jumped off Marcus. **_

_** "You!" Kingsley had hissed. **_

_** "Me, what about me?" Marcus had inquired in a sarcastic voice. **_

_** "I can't do anything to you!" **_

_** "Why not? You've already got me down." **_

_** Kingsley stared Marcus down. "Don't you remember? Don't you remember?" **_

_** Slowly, Marcus had gotten to his feet. "Remember what?" **_

_** "What you're parents did?" And Kingsley had disappeared. **_

_** And, thus, began Marcus's research. He found out that is Mom and Dad had been in the Order of the Phoenix. **_

Kingsley caught up to Marcus and led him up the porch steps. Kingsley knocked on the door and stepped back. After several minutes, the door opened.

"I've got him, Molly," Kingsley said to Mrs. Weasley. "He's all yours." He pushed Marcus forward and disappeared down the walk.

Mrs. Weasley and Marcus watched him leave. After a few seconds had pasted, she sighed. "Come on in."

Marcus somewhat reluctant followed her. The inside of the house just looked like the outside: ready to fall down. His own house hadn't been the tidiest but it was better than this. Maybe that was because he had over a dozen house elves.

"I'll get you something to eat, dear. I didn't know you would be coming this early," Mrs. Weasley told Marcus. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice, hot shower?"

"Fine," Marcus said. He didn't mean to be rude.

"Arthur had some of your belongings brought here from your place. They're upstairs, first room on the third floor. I must say your sister was very pleased when she found out that you were getting out."

This woman talked a lot. Did she ever shut up?

"Well, I'll leave you alone."

Marcus tugged up the stairs to take a shower.

When he was gone, Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to be difficult. He didn't even tell her what he wanted to eat. She supposed that anything would taste good to him. She had seen the way his eyes had light up when she offered him something to eat.

"Poor thing," she muttered.

When Marcus came down after his shower, he was that Mrs. Weasley had prepared him a small feast. There was chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, cake, cookies, and many vegetables. Did she think he was starving? The truth was yes.

He sat down and began to eat. Everything he wanted to quit Mrs. Weasley forced him to eat another helping.

"Molly?" a female voice called from the entryway.

Mrs. Weasley looked up. "That's probably Katie with her report."

"In the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley called.

A tall, blond girl of nineteen or twenty walked into the room. She had ocean blue eyes and sun kissed hair. Her body was toned from years of Quidditch playing. Marcus about chocked when he saw her.

"Do you two know each other?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

Katie Bell looked at Marcus. She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What was that for?" Marcus snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Katie roared at Marcus.

"Do what?"

"LEAVE ME! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME! I LOVED YOU!"

Mrs. Weasley looked from Marcus to Katie. "I'll just leave you two alone." Before she left, she said to Katie, "Now don't kill him. We'll have a hard time explaining to the Ministry."

Katie looked at Marcus. "I loved you and you left me."

Marcus stood up, walked over to her, and put his arms around. "I know but I had to."

Katie was now crying. "No, you didn't. I would have stayed with you."

And she kissed him.

SECOND CHANCE: A MARCUS FLINT FANFICTION JUNE 2009


End file.
